Chairs with footrests are well known. Sometimes these are separate pieces and other times they may be integrated with the chair. The conventional integrated sofa foot rest is articulated to the seat and in the retracted position lies in a vertical orientation. When the footrest is deployed the back swivels and the footrest swings out to approach or reach a horizontal position. Such an assembly involves a relatively complicated construction. An alternative, less costly construction is desired, particularly for easily portable chairs.